


All as one.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: The champion, The hero of Ferelden and the Inquisitor team up to try and save the world (Again)
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Hawke, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

The characters for this fic will be: *If you wish more of a backstory description they each will have their own chapters*

Warden-Commander DraxAna Mahariel

Violetta Hawke.

Inquisitor Eirwen-Onyx Lavellan. 


	2. Meet the Warden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to my Warden, DraxAna.

**Full name:**

DraxAna Valynni Mahariel.

**Age:**

28, 18 during the blight.

**Physical description:**

Long red hair.

Dark brown eyes.

Has the Ghilan'nain vallasin. 

Skinny, nimble body, is average elf height.

**Relationship status:**

Is married to Alistair Therin, all though each prefer to keep it a secret to anyone other than close friends.

**Class:**

Duel wield rouge, Assassin, Thief.

**Personality:**

Charismatic, sarcastic, flirty. 


	3. Meet Hawke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Violetta.

**Full name:**

Violetta Emily Hawke.

 **Age** :

32.

**Description:**

Black hair.

Vibrant blue eyes.

Skinny build.

Little under average height.

**Relationship status:**

In a relationship with Anders.

**Class:**

Mage, healer.

**Personality:**

Is very moral, stubborn.


	4. Meet the Inquisitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Eirwen-Onyx.

**Full name:**

Eirwen-Onyx Isemaya Lavellan

**Age:**

25.

**Physical description:**

Very pale skin.

Black eyes.

White back length hair.

Has the June vallasin. 

Is skinny.

Is short *Only a small bit taller than a dwarf*

**Relationship status:**

.In a relationship with Solas.

**Class:**

Mage, knight enchanter.

**Personality:**

Naive, Emotional. 


	5. Return to heroism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vioetta gets a letter telling them about the destruction of Haven, they have no choice but to return to the fight once again.

"Letter for you." Anders throws a small envelope down on to the lopsided mattress Violetta is lying on "Must be Varric."

No one else knows their location in this tiny village in on the coast of Antiva, they had fled the Free Marches as quick as possible, jumping on the first ship they could.

"Or dare I say Carver." Violetta couldn't help but snort at the very idea as she reaches for the letter, the wax seal does confirm its from Varric, a 'T' in orange wax.

"Wonder what he wants." Anders sits on a stool by the fireplace, travelling and the stress of being a outlaw mixed with the guilt of everything has made him a shell of his former self. "Unless its just a lovely postcard from the hanged man."

Violetta smiles, glad that her companion has still kept his witty sense of humour, dispute it all.

  
She opens the letter and reads it.

_Hawke,_

_I know I said I wouldn't write unless necessary but Andantes ass, The inquisition needs you. I know its risky what with Blondie and all, but I'll try and pull some strings. That big hole in the sky? Its Corypheus, Remember? The undead darkspawn we thought we'd killed? Turns out, bastards back. The Inquisition has no idea how to handle him, we're fighting a loosing battle here._

_Please Hawke, we're in a fortress named Skyhold, in the frostbacks._

The handwriting is sloppy, rushed, giving a greater sense of desperation to Varric's words.

"What is it?" Anders asks, noticing the way Violetta's face has changed 

"Anders...love..." She holds out the letter for him to read "The Inquisition needs me."

"What?"

There's silence as he reads the letter over 

"Makers.." He folds the letter and frowns "Well...tell him to suck it up."

Violetta frowns and stands up out of the bed

"Suck it up?" 

She's amazed at his response, she assumed he'd be all for it.

"Need I remind you, why we're here?" She gestures to the damp room "This is a chance to do some good."

"Doing good is what got me here." Anders responds, his eyes and skin glowing blue every so slightly in the hazy sunlight 

"You read what Varric said, No one else has any idea how to defeat Corypheus apart from me."

She walks over to the other mage and clasps his hands in hers "This is the redemption you seek...for both of us."

Anders face softens, he knows she's right and he can't expect her to just watch the world burn, can he?

"Then we'll go." He takes a deep breath "But I want protection. No Templar's."

"Of course, No Templar's."

She walks over to the crude writing desk and opens her bottle of ink and finds some parchment, it would appear she's off to Skyhold.


	6. To save the world again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna isn't happy that she has to be the hero again.

Its early morning when DraxAna leaves her tent to find a raven perched on the tree above her, a raven with a note strapped to its leg. 

She clicks at the bird to get its attention, rather it attracts Alistair as he lazily stumbles out into the morning air.

The raven flies down to DraxAna and lands on her arm, startling Alistair.

"Do you often attract strange birds?" He asks through a yawn

"Its one of Lili's." DraxAna responds, stroking the bird along its back "It has a note."

"How in the Makers underpants did it find us?" Alistair tries to start the fire, cursing at the ashes "I don't even know where we are."

DraxAna shrugs and removes the note from the bird, it flies off her arm back to the perch on the tree, no doubt awaiting her reply.

"She has agents everywhere nowadays." 

She unfurls the note, its short and urgent 

_DraxAna,_

_I hope this message finds you well and that you haven't moved on too far by the time I send it._

_I hope you too are well, my friend, and that this quest of yours has not taken its toll._

_It is with a sense of selfishness I must ask you this: Could you please help the Inquisition? I am not sure if you're aware but Wardens all across Thedas are going missing and no one is answering my letters asking for questions._

_We are in dire need of help, my dear friend, there are far to many snakes in the grass and I fear we may be devoured by them. Haven has been destroyed, some foul creature claiming to be a ancient Tevienter mage has a army at his heels, we cannot stand against them at current, And I remember how you love a challenge._

_I understand if you're own mission takes priority, truly I do._

_Yours with kindest regards, L xxxx_

"Lili...Needs our help." DraxAna speaks aloud to Alistair 

"Beg pardon?" Alistair seems as surprised as she feels, but is showing it more "The Left hand of the Divine needs our help?"

"It would seem so..Something about Haven being destroyed."

"Haven? The place with the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"Yes."

"Why would someone destroy that place?" he gets to his feet, abandoning his fruitless attempts at a fire "Aside from the insane cultists...and the dragon.."

DraxAna stifles a laugh "I don't know." 

She puts her head in her hands 

"If Lili is contacting us...she must really need help."

"But what about the cure?"

DraxAna lets out a long frustrated sigh "I have no clue, Ali, Do we keep on this quest or do we help her?" She balls her hands into fists, crumpling the letter as she does so "Creators...why must you test me so?"

Alistair puts a comforting hand on her shoulder "Our quest can wait, if Liliana needs our help to swallow her pride, it must be quite the big deal."

He takes the letter out of her hand, careful not to rip it "I'll write a reply, Do you know where she is?"

"A place called Skyhold...she mentioned it in one of her eariler letters."

Alistair nods, a smile coming over his sleepy face "Cheer up Ana, This is a way to see new places...meet new people." He chuckles "Kill all kinds of terrifying nightmares not yet seen."

DraxAna laughs, feeling the stress disappear, she feels like she could anything with him at her side "Then..Skyhold it is."


	7. Allies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Onyx learns that her friends have been recruiting.

Eirwen-Onyx is engrossed in a book when she hears footsteps approaching, she mentally curses the person for ruining what spare time she has, but takes it back when its Varric who sits next to her.

"Snowy, A word?"

"Of course Varric." She closes her book with a heavy snap and places it in her lap 

"Well.."

Varric seems nervous, quite unlike him.

"I know someone who may be able to help us with this whole breach problem."

Eirwen-Onyx leans forward, engrossed in what the dwarf is going to say next

"If you have a solution, I'd love to hear it."

"I contacted Hawke." He almost whispers the name, like its a curse that'll summon a demon out of the fade itself "But the problem is...I know she won't help unless Anders is safe." Varric sighs "And I told the Seeker I had no idea where they were."

"Do you truly believe she can help?"

"Its the only idea I've had."

"Anders?" Eirwen-Onyx mentally tries to put a person to the name "Who is that?"

"The mage who started this whole rebellion...the one redecorated Kirkwall." Varric's expression sours "But...deep, deep down, past the layers of crazy, he's a good guy."

"If you trust them to help us, Then I trust them."

Varric smiles, this isn't the response he expected "Thank you Snowy."

"No problem Varric."

_*_

Eirwen-Onyx has just changed into her night clothes when there's a knock at her chamber door.

"Who is it?" She asks, wondering who would be calling on her at such a hour.

"Liliana."

The heavy oak door creeks open and soon Liliana is stood at the top of the stairs, hands clasped tightly in front of her, she has a hood down, for the first time since meeting her, Eirwen-Onyx gets a clear view of the spymaster.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour." She bows her head slightly "But I bring news."

"Good or bad?"

 _Please not bad, I can't take anymore bad_ Eirwen-Onyx thinks as she awaits the reply.

"I wrote to my friend, Warden-Commander Mahariel, asking for her help and I have just been delivered her reply."

"Which is?" Eirwen-Onyx folds her arms across her chest, praying the answer is good news 

"She has agreed to help us."

Both women smile at that news 

"Good." Eirwen-Onyx chuckles "Finally, something good."

"Maker knows its overdue." 

They both share a laugh before Liliana turns to walk back towards the door "I will make arrangements for her arrival."

"Thank you..for contacting her, You didn't have too."

"She'll enjoy the attention Inquisitor." 

And with that Liliana leaves the room, leaving Eirwen-Onyx smiling at the fact that she now has two powerful friends.


	8. Reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta and Anders arrive at skyhold.

_"Is that..the champion of kirkwall?"_

_"What here? In Skyhold?"_

Violetta ignored the mummers of the crowds around her, the Journey to this fortress had been long and exhausting, she'd be damned if she'd let gossip make her turn back.

Approaching a solider clad in the uniform of the inquisition, she lowers her cloaks hood. 

"Good Afternoon I'm looking for Varric Tethras." 

The solider, a woman with short cropped hair, eyes Violetta over quickly 

"And who are you?"

Violetta gets the impression the other woman already knows.

"Simply tell Varric that Blue has come to see him."

"Right away, Ser."

The solider walks away, up some stone steps to the main building. Anders looks around

"Well...this is a nice enough place." He comments "Can you feel the magic in the air?"

"Perhaps that has to do with the Fade ripping itself apart?" Violetta responds. 

The journey here had been full of both of them questioning how this situation came to be, Like how Corypheus is still alive even though they both saw him lying on the floor, bleeding out on stone.

Even Justice piped in, saying how the fade itself feels different. 

"I'd love to see what information these people have, Magical research has always fascinated me." Anders lowers the hood of his cloak, his hair is longer now than during his time at Kirkwall, but he shaved his beard, making him look less sickly. 

The solider returns

"Master Tethras has requested you wait for him on the battlements." The solider bows her head slightly "I am too show you."

"Lead on." Violetta adjusts her pack, happy that her and Anders aren't yet in chains. 

*

Eirwen-Onyx met Varric in the main hall and walked silently with him to the battlements, Varric didn't speak until the Champion and her companion appeared in front of them.

"Inquisitor, The Champion of Kirkwall."

Eirwen-Onyx didn't expect Hawke to look so...normal, the only thing remarkable about her was her bright blue eyes. 

"I prefer Violetta..Or Hawke." 

"Pleasure." Eirwen-Onyx holds out a hand, Violetta takes it and smiles 

"I hope you're keeping Varric out of trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Varric walks towards Violetta "You wound me Blue."

Varric and Violetta share a brief hug, Varric casts his gaze to Anders who is leaning against the wall, looking down on the courtyard garden below.

"Blondie." 

Eirwen-Onyx turns her attention to the other man

"And that must be Anders." She looks at Violetta, making eye contact "He will come to no harm here, while you stay at Skyhold you are friends of the inquisition."

Violetta seems to relax at this "Thank you Inquisitor, I just hope we can be of help."

"As do I." Violetta responds with a nervous laugh.

Its true, hopefully someone can help fix this mess.


	9. A heroes welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna and Alistair arrive at Skyhold.

Liliana stood in the courtyard with a small collection of servants, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her old friends, Violetta had arrived a few days earlier, she was surprised, of course she had doubts that Varric was completely unaware of his friends whereabouts, but for him to invite her here was a complete surprise. 

Finally, the sounds of hooves came across the bridge as DraxAna rode into view, Alistair, like always at her side.

Both wore armour, Alistair in his heavy plate and DraxAna in her simpler leather. 

"My friends." Liliana greets them both as servants help them dismount their horses and collect their supplies "It has been too long."

None of them had met face to face since the pairs wedding, six years prior. 

"Lili." DraxAna didn't bother with the politeness of diplomacy and rushed to hug the spymaster "You look tired, have you been sleeping?"

Alistair laughs "You're concerned about her health? Look at the sky." 

"I am quite well." Lilana responds, hugging her friend in a tight embrace, it seemed like a lifetime ago the trio had stopped the blight together "How are you?"

  
DraxAna retreats from the hug and shrugs her shoulders "I thought saving the world once would've been fucking enough."

Alistair slaps her shoulder "Ana...Do remember you're the peoples hero."

Liliana laughs, how like the elf to be so brash "I do feel quite the same way...It seems our work is never done."

She turns towards the courtyard "Come, I will show you to your quarters."


	10. Courtly appearance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna's apperance caused more of a stir than Violetta's, people want to meet the Hero of Ferelden.

Its noon when Eirwen-Onyx puts on her dress clothes and goes down to the great hall, She had heard about the hero of Ferelden, she had become a tale for many dalish children, a hero for their people.

A small crowd of nobles and pilgrims had gathered to watch.

Liliana broke through the crowd 

"Inquisitor Lavellan." 

Eirwen-Onyx felt odd, sat on this throne in front of a load of humans, almost like a cattle at market.

"I am proud to introduce, Warden-Commander DraxAna Mahariel." There was a proud smile on the spymasters lips as she introduced her friend "And Warden Alistair Therin."

Behind her in the break of the crowd appeared the Warden-Commander, clad in leather armour with a silver griffin painted on her chest piece, She wore her hair in a high bun on her head and looked on the crowd with a smirk.

Eirwen-Onyx had expected her to ride in on a flaming halla, she couldn't believe this was the woman who killed a archdemon and lived, she seemed barly older than Eirwen-Onyx herself.

Her companion hung back, clearly not wanting any attention, he seemed happy for the elf to have all of it.

"Or perhaps you know me better as the hero of Ferelden...The Arlessa of Amaranthine.." The red haired elf did a dramatic bow, speaking like a actor on a stage "

"Or my personal favourite, Champion of Redcliffe."

There was scattered applause as DraxAna approached the inquisitors throne, she seemed at ease with it all, remarkably calm.

""Aneth ara." Eirwen-Onyx rises from her throne, adding to the over all intimidation that Eirwen-Onyx felt towards the other elf she was also taller than her, but there was something comforting in seeing another one of her people "Welcome Warden-Commander, the inquisition is lucky to have you."

She holds out a hand and DraxAna firmly grasps it in hers

"Another chance to save the world?" She laughs "You'd be lucky to keep me away."

"The Inquisition is lucky to have you on board."

"I only hope I can be of use, Sister."

The handshake was released and Eirwen-Onyx feels a wave of relief, Now all she has to do is fix the world.


	11. Familiar faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Skyhold's Garden DraxAna meets a old friend.

Skyhold's garden was quiet, it was late night, the sky above was a dark blue and stars made pleasant patterns, like gems on a expensive dress.

DraxAna had left a sleeping Alistair in their chambers, all her moments at this place had been surrounded by people, people wanting to ask her questions about the blight.

Sitting on the dewy grass, She could imagine she was with her clan again.

She hadn't seen them in little over ten years, last she heard they were in the free marches, but that was sometime ago, How were they fairing with the mage/ Templar war? Was keeper Marethari still alive and well?

She heard footsteps on the earth behind her and turned to see who they belonged too. 

"My mistake..." A soft gentle voice came from behind a hood "I thought I was alone.."

"No problem." DraxAna turns back away from the stranger "I couldn't sleep."

The stranger sits on the stone bench at the corner of her eye and lowers his hood.

"Anders?" She smiles as she lowers her own hood "Anders...Is that you?"

Fear washed over the mans features before he realised who she was

"Warden-Commander?"

Happy to see another old friend DraxAna gets to her feet and sits next to the man she had met in Amaranthine

"Don't call me that." 

"Sorry." The man smiles "Draxie."

The years hadn't been kind to the mage and DraxAna got the urge to hug him, she repressed it, while they were close all those years ago, that must have been what? Almost eight years? Creators time seems to be moving so fast.

"You here to fix the world?" Anders asks after a brief silence

"I've already done it once...second time should be easy." She smiles "How..What are you doing mixed up in this crap?"

"Hawke.." Anders responds "I got into trouble in Kirkwall."

DraxAna knew about Kirkwall, she had heard the stories, but she decided not to judge the man so heavily. 

"You were invited to my wedding ya know?" DraxAna chuckles "Couldn't find a place to send the invite."

Anders' face lights up "Married eh? I should've shot my shot when I had the chance."

DraxAna laughs "You did as I recall...But I reminded you I was married to the Wardens."

"Is your husband here?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave him out of the action."

"Have you met Hawke yet?" At DraxAna's response Anders continues "You'll have to meet her, I think you'll get along like a Templar on fire."

DraxAna laughs, remembering vividly how she first met Anders, a runaway from the circle, surrounded by burning bodies.

He had lost some of the light in his eyes from then, but then she considered the idea that it can't be easy for a apostate on the run. 

Who knew the end of the world would bring old friends together?


	12. Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta meets DraxAna.

The porridge was warm, if a bit lumpy and the tea was sweet, Anders seemed to be enjoying himself at least, which was a surprise.

"I think you'd get on with her." Anders continues, he's been telling her about his friendship with the Warden-Commander 

"I thought you detested your time as a Warden." 

Anders frowns, Porridge dripping out of the corner of his mouth 

"I did." He wipes the porridge away with the back of his hand "But DraxAna...she made it worthwhile."

Violetta smiles and picks up her cup of tea "Am I sensing a hint of a crush there?"

Anders cheeks flush pink and his lips flap as he attempts to reply

"Only joking." Violetta laughs and sips her tea.

For a second, In the warmth of the Inn's fireplace, everything feels _normal._

"Anders."

A elf approaches the table, her red hair is done in a braid, she has a large smile on her face.

"This must be Hawke." 

She sits down at their table, The man who had been with her gives Violetta a sheepish smile and sits next to her.

"And you must be Warden-Commander Mahariel."

The elf nods and gestures to the man next to her

"And my trusty companion, Alistair."

The man, Alistair smiles

"We agreed I was your heroic companion." 

"How come you don't yell at her for calling you Warden-Commander?" Anders asks

"Because Andi...she is a stranger, where as you, Are a friend."

Violetta smiles, This woman reminds her of Isabella.

"Do you not like being called by your title?" Violetta asks

"I prefer DraxAna." The woman smiles at her, Violetta is amazed that she still can smile after all she's been through. "How about you? Do you prefer Hawke or..." She taps her chin with a finger "Violetta was it?"

"Which ever." 

"I prefer to be called Master Alistair...if anyone cares." Alistair chimes in 

They all laugh, Perhaps joining the inquisition isn't going to be as scary and lonely as they first thought.


	13. Meeting the advisers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna meets the rest of the inquisition, she recognises more than one face.

"Warden-Commander Mahariel...Warden Therin." Leiliana introduces the pair to the small group of people crowded around a large table. "May I introduce, Lady Josephine Montilyet..The Inquisitions head diplomat." 

"Afternoon." The dark haired and graceful woman nods her head in greeting "I admire what you did during the Blight."

"Naturally." DraxAna grins, This woman doesn't seem as stuck up as other diplomats, but none the less, she may be a viper beneath those frills.

"Seeker Cassandra Pentagast." Leiliana gestures a stern looking woman with a large scar on her one cheek 

"The tales told of you speak of you as a great warrior." Cassandra eyes up the elf, noticing seeing how slim and frail the elf looks, not at all what she pictured the great Hero of Freldean to look. "I look forward to seeing if they ring true."

"I am no warrior, that is my partner." DraxAna gestures to Alistair "He is far more skilled with a sword than I, But I know my poisons, Seeker."

Cassandra gets the hint, while she may not look it, The Warden is dangerous.

"I didn't mean to offend you Warden-Commander."

"It'll take more than that to offend me." The elf grins, like her threat had never passed her lips.

"And, Lastly the head of the Inquisitions forces, Commander Cullen Rutherford." 

The last person Leiliena introduces DraxAna remembers, last they met he was a scared man, tormented by blood mages in the Freldean circle tower.

"You may remember him-"

DraxAna cuts Leliana off.

"Cullen...you look well." 

"Thank you Warden, as do you."

"You have moved on from the Templar's, I see." 

DraxAna of course knew he had been in Kirkwall during the uprising, she had known about the Knight-Commander and her hatred of mages that turned into insane paranoia. 

"Good, I hope you're happier."

No one quite expected that, But then again, The Warden-Commander never quite seemed how others imagined her to be.

"This is all, yes?" 

DraxAna turns her attention back to Leiliana 

"Tell me the plan, if you have one."

The other members of the inner circle exchanges nervous glances, They had no plan, thats why they need her.

"Well...Thats the thing." Cullen clears his throat "We were hoping you could help with that Warden-Commander."

DraxAna sighs, of course.

"Alistair...you have more experience with troop movements than I."

Alistair looks shocked to be suddenly brought into this.

"I do?"

"Yes, While I was at Vigils keep my partner was off recruiting for the wardens, he's used to the hustle and bustle of the army." 

Alistair looks like he wants to slap DraxAna for suddenly putting him on the spot.

"Then I can show him our forces." Cullen steps forward and gestures to the doors "After you, Warden Therin."

As Alistair walks towards the door, he gives DraxAna a glare.

Good, if she has to suffer as being the leader when she has no idea whats going on (Again) and this time he has to suffer too.


	14. Fancy meeting you here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta meets someone she'd never expected to see again.

The battlements of Skyhold were well built, A good defensive place. 

Anders had left, finding the healers and helping the injured soldiers or ill refugees. He seemed a lot more like his old self, back in his element. 

Varric had introduced Violetta to Seeker Pentergast and Lady Montilyet, Along with Lady Nightingale, The Seeker seemed to be wary, of course, She was, Violetta was the Champion of Kirkwall, she had heard the rumours floating around of her being a blood mage or possessed by demons. 

Which could not be further from the truth, Violetta was a spirit healer, Anders had taught her, just in case he wasn't around.

As rounding a corner of the walls, Violetta collides with someone. 

"My apologies, My Lady."

"Curllen?"

Varric never mentioned that he was here, she had assumed he was in Kirkwall, cleaning up that mess.

"Champion." Cullen didn't seem to surprised by her, rather he avoided eye contact all together.

"What brings you here, Knight-Captain?"

"I no longer go by that title." He clears his throat "I'm the head of the Inquisitions forces."

"Finally had enough of Mage Hating?" Her words were cold, she couldn't forgive him for standing by while others abused the mages in the circle, Turned the Gallows into a nightmare for innocent people.

"I.." he looks uncomfortable "What happened in Kirkwall made me realise....The order has its flaws." 

"And he see's the light...only took the chaos of a civil war." 

"Champion-"

She frowns "Call me Hawke, or nothing at all."

She hated that title now, especially coming from him, if not for that title she have been dragged to the gallows at his command, maybe even branded for daring to try and live free.

"Hawke." His voice goes soft slightly "I have put Kirkwall in the past, Its not who I am anymore." 

"If only I had that luxury." 

Not that Cullen would admit it, he did admire Hawke, she rose from a refugee with no money to one of Kirkwall's nobles, And she did beat the Qunari Airoshock on her own, with no help.

But on the other hand, she could've possibly changed the way the mage uprising went, could've talked Anders out of blowing up the chantry. 

Violetta walks past him, going to be anywhere else but here

"Hawke!" He calls after her causing her to turn around "For what its worth...I'm glad Varric invited you to the cause."

Violetta smiles slightly, but continues on.

She had enough of causes, she just wanted to be able to go home and settle down again.


	15. Goodbye for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna, Eirwen-Onyx, Cassandra and Sera get ready to head to the Hinterlands in search of a Warden by the name of Blackwall.
> 
> (Yes I know this happens before the destruction of Haven but I prefer it this way.)

A small crowd had gathered to watch them depart Skyhold.

"Be safe out there." Alistair embraces DraxAna "Or else." 

Last time they had been apart it had lead Darkspawn, they both hoped it wouldn't be the same this time.

DraxAna laughs "I can take care of myself." She kisses his cheek "What will you do here?"

"Liliana is feeding me reports of the Wardens.." he shrugs "But with any hope, This Blackwall may be able to give you some insight." 

"Do you...Do you think it might have to do with the nightmares?"

The pair share an uneasy glance, they both were have nightmares, similar to those during the blight.

"Perhaps..All though.." Alistair lowers his voice "From what I remember of Duncan telling me...it sounds almost like the calling."

"What?"

"You know the-"

DraxAna cuts him off "I know what the calling is..but us, feeling it? Its been ten years, we have another ten at least."

"I hope so." He chuckles, trying to break the tension "I may have less...I hear there's a Qunari around here, enjoys his ale, I may have to take him up on a drinking contest."

DraxAna laughs "Ali, You can't out drink _me_ let alone a Qunari." She smiles "Ask him if he knows Sten."

"Sten isn't a name, remember?"

DraxAna fondly remembers her giant friend, she hopes he is doing well during all this.

"You think Sten wouldn't have told people that he helped defeat the blight?" She laughs, short and sweet "I very much doubt it."

X

A few paces away Solas and Eirwen-Onyx are saying their own goodbyes. 

"Have you got your satchel of herbs?" Solas asks, glancing over the younger elf.

"Yes I do, Vehan."

"And the list I gave you?"

Eirwen-Onyx smiles "Yes, I have the list, and a flask of your home brewed tea, and a blanket." She puts her hand on his arm "I'll be okay, I have Cass to protect me."

"The Seeker is second best I suppose if I can not be there." 

"We'll be back in a week.." She smiles "You won't even realise I'm gone."

The bald elf smiles "Perhaps I will be able to conduct my research in peace." 

"But where would you be without my running commentary?"

They both laugh.

X

As DraxAna prepares her horse for the journey, She hears footsteps behind her.

"I was curious Warden-Commander..."

Its Eirwen-Onyx

"DraxAna please." She smiles warmly "Or Ana, Drax...whichever."

  
"Ana." Eirwen-Onyx pauses, like the word feels strange in her mouth "I was wondering if I could ride with you? My horseback skills leave a lot to be desired."

The other elf laughs, Eirwen-Onyx feels very stupid.

"Any excuse to feel my heroic muscular form, eh?" She turns around "Oh Da'Len, don't look so scared, I'm just a mere mortal."

DraxAna grins "You of course are the Herald of Andraste." She gestures to the mark on the other elves hand "Should I get on the floor and allow you to ride me to Redcliffe rather than the horse?"

Eirwen-Onyx laughs "No..No the horse will do fine."

"Good." A wicked glint appears in her brown eyes "All though I can write a list of people who would love to see this knife ear on her knees in the dirt."


	16. A village of ghosts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at Redcliffe, DraxAna remembers how the village looked during blight.

Redcliffe, Alistair's home. 

Riding along the dirt path to the village you would never believe that just under a decade ago the walking dead stumbled in the shadows.

But DraxAna remembered with crystal clear clarity how the village and its people had almost been wiped out by the living dead.

A large gold griffon was settled in the centre of town, a monument to her, and how she had saved the Arl's son from possession. 

"It must be strange to be back." Cassandra comments as they all dismount their horses, allowing servants to herd the horses away. "From what I've heard you haven't returned to Ferelden since the blight."

That was indeed true.

"I've had enough of mud and the smell of wet dog to last a lifetime, Seeker."

Sera seems to find her turn-of-phrase funny 

"Ferelden does have a doggy smell." The light haired elf smiles "Better than the perfume of Orlais though, that stuff reeks."

"You should try being in a room with a load of nobles." DraxAna laughs "I thought I was gonna suffocate." 

Sera giggles "You're not as piss-headed as I thought you'd be Hero."

"There's enough piss-heads in the Wardens, They don't need another."

X

Wandering the empty village DraxAna could almost smell the stench of decay, the others had retired to their rooms at the inn for the night, but she couldn't sleep.

Eirwen-Onyx had also saved this sleepy place, from a mad man, would they erect a statue in her honour? 

Running her fingers along the cold metal, DraxAna remembered who she was all those years ago, Redcliffe had been the first port of call in her quest to gather a army.

She was young, so very young.

The fate of the Arl and his family along with countless village people had been placed in her hands.

She had helped, of course, why wouldn't she have? She did the proper thing, she was nothing special.

Her feet lead her to a shop, a Blacksmithe judging by the racks of drying animal hide out front. 

All those years ago, she had convinced its then owner to make armour for the Mayors men, in return for finding his daughter.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the night, come back in the morning if you wish to buy our wares." 

DraxAna looks up to the speaker, a woman with blonde hair.

"I was simply looking, no need to trouble yourself."

"Maker!" The woman gasps "Its you!"

DraxAna has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, yes, it was the warden commander.

"M'Lady you most likely don't remember me, why would you?" She walks over "My name is Valena..You rescued me from the castle when the dead came."

"I remember you." DraxAna smiles "I remember your father, Owen, loved his ale."

"That he did." The woman smiles, she's just a few years older than DraxAna but hard work has caused wrinkles to form on her face.

"Does your Father still a Smith?"

"Sadly he was attacked when the mages and templars came." Valena looks down sadly "Caught up in a fight, he...he didn't make it."

"My apologies..."

"They say you're with the Inquisition now." Valana looks up again "I tells 'em if anyone can stop that mark in the sky its the Hero of Ferelden."

"Your confidence in me is appreciated."

"Well I won't keep you any longer, Warden." She walks back towards the shop door "Come by tomorrow, I'll be sure to give you a big discount."

"Thank You Valena."

DraxAna walks on, If Valana believes in her how many others have their hopes in her?

Is this how Eirwen-Onyx feels all the time?

During the blight she was forced to make tough choices, but she had Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, friends to help.

Poor Da'len doesn't seem to have that.

No, Eirwen-Onyx has her.

The breach will be closed by not one, but two Dalish elves.


	17. Helping hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta helps with feeding the refugees at Skyhold.

"Blue, you don't have to do this." Varric comments as he watches Violetta stir a large pot of stew.

"What else can I do?" She asks, wiping sweat from her forehead with her sleeve "My powers as a healer pales in comparison to everyone else here, I want to help." 

"You're here, thats helping." 

"Is it?" She looks at the dwarf with a stern expression, she's heard the crowds whispering, blaming her and Anders for the war that uprooted many of them. 

"Yes."

Of course Varric has heard the whispers, From a outsiders perspective it'd be easy to blame them, but they didn't see how Violetta fought to change Anders' mind, how at first she was angry with his choices at Kirkwall, until a few months after the mage had left the city she seeked him out, concerned for his safety. 

"This whole mess is the Hawke's fault.." She sighs "My Father imprisoned Corypheus..I killed him..or so I thought." 

She can't help the guilt bubbling away in her gut, tearing at her insides like spider venom. 

"This is my responsibility and I have nothing to give."

"Blue, no one has ever seen anything like this before, we're all shit scared." 

"The Warden stopped the Blight, In Herald has the power to close fade rifts." She sets down the large wooden spoon with a clang "And what can I do?"

Varric stands up from his seat and walks over to his friend.

"From what I remember, you helped a lot of people in Kirkwall." He extends his arms "Me included, if not for you I would've died down in that Thaig."

Violetta hugs him, feeling relieved 

"Thank you Varric." She kisses the top of his head "I mean it."

"Always happy to help Blue."


	18. The man in the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Onyx meets Blackwall.

The sun was bright and warm, a light breeze made the grass dance. 

The remains of fighting between Mages and Templar's still lingered, but thankfully the Inquisitions forces had scared them away. The Hinterlands had returned to its quiet, peaceful former self.

They found Blackwall at a small campsite, he gets to his feet as they approach. 

"You women seem too armed to be refugees." He comments "I suspect you're with the Inquisition." 

"You suspect correct." Eirwen-Onyx replies, the man in front of her seems more how a Grey Warden should look than DraxAna, he's a rugged solider with a beard, a shield lies on the floor next to a sword. "We're looking for people to help us fight, Another Grey Warden seemed the best option." 

"Another?" 

"Me being the first." DraxAna raises her hand "All though I guess at this point I am _The_ grey warden." 

"You're..A Warden?" 

Eirwen-Onyx raises her eyebrows at this man not knowing DraxAna, but then again, it would be impossible for all Wardens to know each other.

"I'm Warden-Commander Mahariel." She shrugs "The portraits usually attempt to downplay my Elf-ness..."

Blackwall bows his head "My apologies M'Lady, You are the last person I expected to see."

"Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand." Cassandra comments "We can make idle chit-chat once we return to the village." 

"Will you join the Inquisition Ser Blackwall?" Eirwen-Onyx asks

"Or would you rather I command you?" DraxAna asks with a smirk, causing Sera to giggle.

"I shall...allow me to pack up my camp."

"We'll be at the village until nightfall, we'll see you then."

"Right you are."


	19. Don't lie to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night at the Inn, DraxAna confronts Blackwall.

"Ser Blackwall." 

DraxAna sits next to the man at his table, she's been watching him since he arrived, She had overheard him telling stories of valour to Sera. 

"I overheard that you claimed to have been in Freleden during the blight." She meets his eyes with a icy stare "I don't remember any other Wardens fighting darkspawn at that time."

"I travel alone.."

"Don't bullshit me." She reaches for her dagger "I remember the blight, I remember being only one of _two_ wardens." She pulls out her dagger and stabs the wood in front of her "So I say again, You claim to have fought Darkspawn."

"I-I was on my own...recruiting..." He stammers "I came across from the Free Marches, when I heard about Ostagar and the Wardens slaughter, I returned."

"You...returned?" 

He nods, his eyes on the sharp blade stuck in the wood in front of him, he never should have agreed to help the Herald. 

"The Free March Wardens claim to have no knowledge of the Arch demon until it was already dead." She yanks the dagger out of the table 

"The Journey was delayed...I didn't return until you had killed the archdemon."

The elf stares at him and stands up.

"If you're lying, I will cut your balls off and feed them to the nearest Bear." She puts her dagger back in its sheath "Understood?"

"Understood."

Not feeling exactly convinced about the mans status as a Warden, DraxAna returns to her room, filing away to ask Alistair what he knows of the Free March Wardens.


	20. I'll be here, always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta comforts Anders after a nightmare and goes to find out why he's upset.

Anders had been tossing and jerking in his sleep for quite a while when his eyes finally shot open, Violetta was already awake, reading a book by candle light.

"Nightmares again?" She asks 

"Its..Its like.." He takes a deep breath "DraxAna told me that during the blight she could almost hear the darkspawn.."

"You can hear Darkspawn?" 

"No...its like, somethings calling me." He rubs his eyes, his heart still racing "I can't describe it." 

Sleep had escaped Anders since leaving Kirkwall, but this was new.

"I'll get you your tonic.." Violetta rises from the bed 

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you have a lot of patients and you're no use to them if you're tired."

"You're right, as always."

X

Violetta found Alistair in Cullens office, she was relieved to find the former Templar wasn't at his desk.

"Ser Alistair?" 

He looked up from a pile of papers "Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Depends." He smiles "Hawke, Isn't it?" 

He stands up, his armour is finely polished but he looks tired.

"Violetta." 

"How can I be of service, Violetta?"

"Could we take a walk?" Violetta didn't want Cullen to walk in on her talking about Anders troubles, it might be the excuse Cullen's waiting for to clasp him in irons. 

"Maker, I thought I'd never see sunlight again." 

They walk along the battlements for a few moments, Alistair takes in the veiw.

"Anders...he's a Warden." Violetta bites her lip "Well..not officially-"

"Yes I know all about Anders." Alistair chuckles "DraxAna recruited him and as soon as she left he bolted."

"He had his reasons." 

It seems all Violetta does these days is defend him.

"I don't blame him, I'd have ran away many moons ago if I had the chance."

Violetta smiles "He keeps getting these...nightmares." She lowers her voice "He says DraxAna experienced something similar during the blight."

Alistair rubs his chin and closes his eyes to think.

"Yes, We've been getting them too." He opens his eyes "We believe its the calling.."

"The calling?"

"When Wardens.." Alistair sighs "Wardens don't die of old age, at a certain age they go down to the deep roads and go out...fighting Darkspawn."

"The Calling leads you to the deep roads?"

"Normally, yes." A dark look glosses over his blue eyes. "Or, the taint takes them."

There's silence for a moment, aside from the wind.

"But, it doesn't make sense, none of us are old enough yet."

"You think it may be connected to the Breach?"

"Or that Darkspawn Mage, He was in a warden prison, if they couldn't kill him.." Alistair stops talking, his thoughts racing away from him "Until I know more, you may wish to keep this away from Anders, I gather he has enough stress as is."

"Of course."

"I'll inform you if I find anything else." Alistair smiles "Now back to papers I go."


End file.
